A true love
by Chairman
Summary: Murrue Ramius, Mu la Flaga and the rest of the Gundam gang goes to the earth warprogram together.
1. Chapter 1 The entrance

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mobile suit gundam seed or any of its characters I only borrow them for my story. Thank you!

­­­­­­­­­

My first Seed fanfic so please educate me if I'm wrong! Thank you!

What if the Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga went to the Atlantic Federation training program at the same time? Would we see some love grow or not?

* * *

**Chapter one**

Murrue gasped as she entered the classroom. At last, she was where she had dreamt of being. She breathed in, trying to catch the moment. She almost flew over to her seating. There was a lot of time before it all would start since Murrue always went a little early to things. And on a day such as this she wouldn't want to be late. And besides it was nice to get out your things and get ready without feeling any stress.

The front row where Murrue was seated was empty. A couple of guys sat a few rows back but that was all. But there were still twenty minutes left to go so it wasn't surprising that the room was that empty

Okay Murrue, show them what you've got! She pepped herself. Two more entered the classroom. A guy and a girl same age, they laughed. Murrue had a full view over the entrance door. She had placed herself at the inner circle facing the door. It was quite common to use these "coliseum"- inspired school halls in the earth federation. And Murrue had seen many of them through her parents and their friends. Both her parents were enlisted and that was partially were she had gotten her interest from.

By each minute more and more people began filling the room. Murrue was no longer alone at the front row either.

-Is this seat taken? A blonde guy wearing funny round glasses asked. Murrue smiled and replied:  
-Ah, no the chair is free. She moved her bag a bit to make room.-I'm Sai,Sai Argyle, It's nice to meet you. He said and smiled as he sat down.-I'm Murrue Ramius, the pleasure is mine. He smiled again and opened his mouth to say something more but he was interrupted by a person's entrance.-That's that rumoured Mu La Flaga., Sai said in a somewhat patronizing expression and pointed at the centre of the commotion. Murrue tried to spot the man but she could only see his golden wavy hair.-He can't be that bad. Murrue said with a smile.  
-Then you haven't heard all the stories. I actually know one of his victims, ex-girlfriend that is- She was totally wrecked after him.Murrue didn't answer. She couldn't deny that she hadn't heard the stories but much of it was just stories. And she knew better than to believe everything she heard. Murrue sighed and stopped trying to see this "Mu La Flaga". There were just too much people crowding around him. Instead she readied her pen and paper. Only five more minutes to go! She thought, watching the clock on the wall. Fore minutes. Three minutes. Two minutes. –The people began calming down and sat down. One minute and then it was spot on. A few seconds later an uniformed man in his forties entered.

He walked up to the podium and took a sip of the water which stood there.

-Citizens, friends and now; pupils! You are now about to enter the world of war. You are to seize being a civilian and to start being a soldier. It is a tough life. – And not at all glamorous. Still you chose this. Though I can't say why… Laughter was heard in the audience at the joke and Murrue knew she would come to like this man. It is a great responsibility and duty. If anyone in here don't feel like putting your whole heart into this I want you to leave this room now. Some muttered at the man's words but no one moved. He paused, and watched his pupils. Most avoided his eyes but Murrue did not. She knew she could trust this man. His eyes kept hers for just a second but in that second Murrue could see a smirk on his lips. And she smiled.  
-My name is Lewis Halberton and I will be your mentor for your time here. Never hesitate to ask me about anything. Nice to meet you all! He ended and gave everyone a sunny smile.

When the lesson was over Murrue felt very pleased. The hour in class had awakened many questions which she had been able to discuss with Mr Halberton. Nothing could have been better. She smiled the whole way to the locker where she changed her books before hurrying to the next classroom. She even hummed a little on the way, which showed how happy she felt.

Mu sighed. This wasn't what he had expected at all! Their schedule this first week only showed theory. And worse still; it seemed they wouldn't have any practical lessons at all the first couple of month.  
-Gah! He cried out and covered his resting head in his arms.-Hey dude, why are ya all quiet? Someone Mu who's name Mu couldn't remember shouted and pounded his back.-Shut up. Mu muttered. When is this damn day over? He then asked.-Whatever, we can just hit the road right away. The guy answered and yawned. This is boring. Mu raised his head and sighed again. He just had to bear with these lessons. He had to if he wanted to be able to fight! And who knows, maybe something interesting should occur. He took a quick look at his watch.-Whoa! It's five past, every lesson start at sharp! He got to his feet in a sec and sprinted to the lockers and then the lecturing hall.  
-As you can see, a situation such as this doesn't look too promising now does it? Any ideas on how to act? Murrue watched the board, carefully weighting actions towards each other. Then suddenly the door was slammed open.  
-I'm so sorry professor! I happened to lose track of time. The golden-haired man said, hardly taking any time to breathe. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Murrue watched him as he spoke and for a second he watched her too. She turned red and stared down the table.

* * *

First chapter then! I hope you liked it! Any constructive criticism is welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2 the presentation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mobile suit gundam seed or any of its characters I only borrow them for my story. Thank you!

­­­­­­­­­

My first Seed fanfic so please educate me if I'm wrong! Thank you!

In this chapter I wanted to initiate all the characters and I decided to keep the Kira-friends-team. But neither Mu nor Murrue have been to Heliopolis so this is their first meeting. If some facts are wrong I apologize, I tried to get it right. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter II – The presentation

"Oh I'm so glad this day is over at last!" Mu said with a huff. He bounced down at the bed. Two unfamiliar faces watched him sitting down and Mu smiled at them.  
"Hi guys, I'm Mu. So I'm guessing you're my roommates."  
"That's right, Hi, I'm Tolle." One of the guys said and smiled. The other guy gasped and hurried to introduce himself as well. Mu smiled and fell back at the bed.  
"Kira Yamato and Tolle Koenig eh? Cool. I hope we're going to get along well."  
"Hey Kira, aren't you going to test the computer we've been given?" Tolle asked and pointed at the laptop.  
"I'm sure you will be able to make it better. Just be sure to make it so even I understand okay?" Kira took a quick look at Mu and, finding him having closed his eyes he nodded to Tolle.  
"Sure, I'll see what I can do."  
"Hey People!" Sai poked his head into the room.  
"So there you are! Kuzzey and I got another room down the corridor."  
"Is it just you two in here?" Kuzzey asked as he pushed Sai to the side to be able to get in.  
"Ah no, we're sharing room with Mu." Kira said with a smile and jested to the one laying on one of the beds. Sai glared at the guy on the bed. He snorted and turned from the resting Mu.  
"So anyway" Tolle started, "Are you just two in your room or what? I better go with ya and check it out."  
"Yeah sure, come on." Sai said and exited the door. Tolle hurried after him.  
"What about you Kira, wanna come too?" Kuzzey asked as he started walk towards the door. "Ah sorry but I don't think so Kuzzey. I gotta check out this computer first. I'll come along later." Kira answered and scratched his head while smiling in a typical "Kira-maner"  
"Hokay, it's just two doors down the left from here. Come along when you're ready!" Kira nodded and waved at Kuzzey as he closed the door.

"So Birdy, I guess we better get started." The little mechanical bird flew up in the air and landed on the laptop. Kira smiled and sat down at the chair in front of it and immediately lost himself in the job at hand.  
"Whoa, that's some nasty taping Kira." Mu said and stared over his shoulder. Kira froze.  
"Ah, not really. I just like computers that's all." He said and blushed.  
"Cool. You gotta learn me some later." Mu smiled and patted Kira's shoulder.  
"Ah, sure. Later."  
"Hey I was thinking. Are you up for a stroll around campus? If nothing else we have to check out the ladies' dorm." Mu said and smirked. Kira blushed again.  
"The girls'..?"  
"Aw come on. - It'll be fun. So move your ass!"  
"Ehm…" Mu ignored Kira's doubt and pulled him to his feet.  
"Mu! Which room are ya at!" A couple of guys shouted in the corridor.  
"Yikes, we better hurry. Come on!" Mu grabbed Kira's t-shirt and dragged him through the door.

Murrue dragged her heavy bag, stuffed with all the books they had used today. She had arrived to the girls' dorm and she watched her quick note. "Room 7: B" it said. The dorm was quite full of girls and it took some effort to glide through it all. The door to her room was closed and, afraid to be disturbing someone, she knocked.  
"Yes?" A cheerful voice said through the alarm. Murrue opened the door at the answer. A brown-haired girl stood by a bed apparently unpacking her bag.  
"Hiya!" She said and smiled. "I'm Miriallia Haw. Your new roommate! Assuming you chose the right room that is." She huffed and let go of her bag to be able to shake hands with Murrue.  
"Murrue Ramius, nice to meet you! And yes, I'm pretty sure this is the right room. 7: B right?" Miriallia nodded and jested at one of the beds.  
"I hope you're okay with sleeping by the window. I don't know why but I always must sleep next to the door. Fast escape you know." Miriallia said and blinked. Murrue smiled and put her heavy bag on the bed she had been appointed.  
"I didn't see you in class." Murrue said and sat down at her bed next to her stuffed bag.  
"Yeah, I missed my flight. I'm from Heliopolis you know"  
"Oh really? I met another one from Heliopolis this morning. His name was… Sai, I think. Do you know him?" Miriallia gasped.  
"Oh yeah, Sai, Sai Argyle ne? I didn't know he was going here too. Then I better go and say hi!" Murrue smiled.  
"It must be nice knowing someone at a new place such as this." She added. Miriallia giggled.  
"Yeah it is, and you know, my boyfriend is here too! I don't think I would have decided to go here if he hadn't backed me up and gone too!"  
"That's so nice of him." Miriallia smiled.  
"It is isn't it? That's how he is, my Tolle."

Commotion in the corridor brought their conversation to a stop. Someone shouted. Miriallia blinked at Murrue and poked her head out the door.  
"Gee, I'm sorry. I didn't see you that's all. You don't have to get all worked up over it." A redhead was sitting on the floor with all her stuff spread all around her and a blonde girl stood next to her, offering her a hand. The redhead ignored the hand.  
"Hmph. You did it on purpose, I'm sure of it." The blonde shook her head and moved forward to gather the redhead's things.  
"Don't you _dare _touch those!" The blonde froze.  
"Suit yourself then." She answered and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Flay?" Miriallia asked and ran over to the redhead. "I didn't know you were coming here too." The redhead, Flay, blinked and stared at Miriallia.  
"Ehm, yes. I came with Sai." She said proudly. Miriallia glanced at the spread-out-things and helped Flay to her feet.  
The blonde girl stopped by Murrue's room and leaned against the wall.  
"And to think I am going to chare room with that one." She said and ruffled her hair. Murrue laughed a little at the remark. The blonde saw it and smiled back.  
"What's your name?" The blonde asked.  
"Murrue, what's yours?"  
"I'm Cagalli. So this is your room eh? Anything against me coming by sometimes, when Flay gets unbearable that is." Murrue shook her head.  
"Not at all, Come by anytime."  
"Cool." Cagalli blinked and made a "thumbs up". "I'm off to fetch my things in the storing room. See ya later! Murrue smiled as Cagalli made her way through the lively corridor. Some girls shouted after her when she accidentally bumped into them but the blonde didn't stop. I think maybe this won't be too bad, Murrue thought. Not too bad at all.

* * *

End of chapter II – the presentation

(I started using quotation marks in this chapter as someone requested. I hope it's easier to read now!)


	3. Chapter 3 The meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mobile suit gundam seed or any of its characters I only borrow them for my story. Thank you!

­­­­­­­­­

My first Seed fanfic so please educate me if I'm wrong! Thank you!

Yay, first real meeting!!! XD

* * *

Chapter III – The meeting 

"Look, Mu, I don't think…"

"Shush, you think too much. Look, even your bird agrees with me – just watch it flying!" Kira sighed and Mu exalted let go off his arm. Instead Mu put his arm around the boy and leaned forward to his ear.

"Listen Yamato, from my calculation we are only a couple of hundred metres from the girls dorm now. We must proceed with great care." He whispered and smirked. Kira smiled nervously. Suddenly, a gang of girls came around a corner. Mu bowed in a pretended sombre expression. But as he did that he even got the time to blink at each girl who giggled in return. Kira was dead embarrassed and blushed furiously. When the girls had passed Kira puffed in relief. Mu laughed at Kira's embarrassment and then continued the road towards the big building.

The sound inside the building was incredible. Girl shouting, girls talking, girls laughing, girls giggling, girls dragging things and so on. Mu put his hands in his pockets and strolled forward into the shoal of females.

"Ehm… Mu?" Kira said in an effort to gain the other man's attention. But it was futile, there was simply too much noise in the corridor and Kira soon lost track of Mu.

"Hm… they do have some pretty ladies in this school. I didn't think there would be any considering this is a program preparing for war…" Mu said to himself and smirked. A girl wearing a short red skirt caught Mu's eyes and he turned around to check her out a bit more. Her legs were just perfectly tanned and her high heels gave her a foxy walk. Mu whistled and leaned back at the wall. Then, the girl he had just whistled turned around and saw him watching. Oups, he thought and opened a random door to escape.

"Such a creep, he _whistled_ at me! Can you imagine? Who was that guy anyway?" Mu sighed in relief and slid to the inside of the door. Lucky, he thought and smirked, thinking of his smooth exit.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Someone asked from inside of the room. Mu felt a drip of sweet pouring down his forehead as he realised; he had just burst into another chick's room!

Talk about out of the fire and into the frying pan. He hadn't thought about where the door might have led. Bad, Mu, very bad. He thought and scratched his head.

"Oh, it's you. I remember, though I can't say I know your name." The girl continued and Mu lifted his head to see who it was. She was beautiful. Yes, just as beautiful as the girl in the corridor. The light brown hair gently stroke her cheek and her fringe was a bit too short for his taste but it only showed her cute features more. Her brown eyes had a warm feeling to them and this was when she looked sad so Mu could only imagine how beautiful they would be when she was truly happy. She also wore a skirt but most of her legs were hidden under the computer table but Mu didn't doubt that they too were exquisite.

"Eeh…" Mu started. It was unusual that he lost his words like this.

"I'm sorry, I had a bit of a trouble in the corridor so I sought shelter here." He excused himself.

"Oh, and I'm Mu." He added and smiled. The girl gasped and twirled her chair so that she saw him face to face.

"So you are Mu la Flaga? I would never have imagined." She said and she was truly astonished. Mu grinned at the remark and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Well you shouldn't judge people by the look!" He joked. She smiled and nodded.

"You're right, I shouldn't, sorry. I'm Murrue by the way." Mu lifted his hand in a joked salute at the presentation. Yes, he remembered. It was she he had seen in class. He remembered because she had blushed in a most adorable way. This might be lucky after all. It's not everyday you get to visit a girl's room like this. He thought.

"What are you doing?" Mu said, noticing the document on her computer. He turned her chair towards the computer and leaned over her shoulder. She shrieked in a low voice at the unprepared turn. As she felt Mu's hair tickling her neck she blushed. Mu saw Murrue's cheek turning red and he felt warm inside seeing how cute she was.

"I'm just…reflecting over the day…"

"Oh, so it's like a diary?" Mu sounded exited and focused on the screen.

"You could say that I guess." Murrue said in a somewhat unstable voice.

"MURRUE!!!" Miriallia dashed into the room pulling Flay with her. Murrue stared and so did the two newcomers. Mu took a quick peek at the two. When he saw Flay he turned pale. Yikes, it's _that _person. Mu had dated her for just a couple of weeks when she and her family had been on a vacation where he lives. Though he did know her well enough to know that she never cared to notice casual guys. And if anything, Mu looked casual in his big t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry Murrue, I better go." He quickly said. Murrue wasn't fast enough to reply. And in a second he was gone. Miriallia gave Murrue a look promising later questions. But for now, Flay craved for attention.

"Who was He?" Flay asked without really paying any attention.

"Just some guy…" Murrue said in a low voice. But her inside didn't agree with that. He wasn't just some guy…

* * *

End of chapter III 

Look I hate putting Flay and Mu together because frankly Flay isn't a favourite of mine but I thought that to be a good reason for Sai to dislike Mu. So just so you people know, I don't like it one bit more than you do ; ;

BirchFire - So they met! What do you think? XD And lol yes she is (that biyatch lol)

Hopeless-and-Reckless - Thanks a bundle! Yeah I'll just continue … XD


	4. Chapter 4 the preparation

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mobile suit gundam seed or any of its characters I only borrow them for my story. Thank you!

­­­­­­­­­

My first Seed fanfic so please educate me if I'm wrong! Thank you!

Sorry for the delay…

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The preparation**

"Whoa! Have you people heard?" Tolle ran into Mu and Kira's room. Miriallia followed him close. She smiled and waved to Kira who answered her wave. Mu sleepily sat up on his bed and yawned.

"What's this about?" He stuttered while trying to stop another great yawn.

"It's gonna be a party!"

"Nu huh, more like a ball even!" Miriallia interrupted and jested excitingly.

"A ball? What for?" Kira nodded at Mu's question. Tolle shrugged his shoulders.

"Some kind of welcome party apparently. But at least it's a party!" Miriallia sneered.

"Not just ANY welcome party Tolle! Don't you remember? Some special students were to be introduced! I even heard it might be Lacus Clyne!" Tolle laughed.

"That's just some rumour! There's NO way a coordinator would be allowed here Miriallia!" Miriallia glared at Tolle.

"Why not? There's not like there's any war going on now or anything." She mumbled in a grumpy manner. Tolle sighed at his upcoming predicament but warded it off by adding:

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going with Miriallia of course." Miriallia looked a little happier at the remark and wished everyone a good day and left the room.

"Well it's a nice break anyway." Mu said and fell back on the bed again. "It feels like I don't do anything but sleep, study and eating." Tolle laughed and nodded agreeing.

"This is going to be so much fun! Even though... well you know a ball feels a bit uptight."

"True. But I guess that is what you get if a school plans something." Kira started taping the keyboard, not too loud; he wouldn't want to drive any attention to himself.

"What about you Kira? Do you know someone you want to go with?" Tolle asked at Kira's movement.

"Ah… no not really…" He mumbled. Mu sighed; that boy still had a long bit to go.

* * *

Cagalli sat on Murrue's bed and stared out through the window. It was raining, how boring. The drops stroke the glass and made a cosy atmosphere in the room though. Murrue was sitting by the computer and Miriallia had gone out to meet Tolle.

"This rain makes me somewhat sad." Cagalli said quietly. Murrue stopped tapping and watched the rain through the window.

"I love rain. It's relaxing. And kind of promising too." Cagalli gave Murrue a quick gaze.

"Maybe you're right. But nevertheless, it's boring right now. Why won't you stop taping that thing and talk some more?" Cagalli said and reached forward to poke Murrue. Murrue giggled.

"I hadn't noticed you wanted to talk." She apologized

"well of course you haven't! You're totally consumed by your writing."

"I guess, how about you? Don't you have anything to consume your attention?" Cagalli sighed.

"Not really. I just came here to get to know a bit about the world. My father always tells me a know nothing. I wanted to show him that I can learn. And also, to learn about war just in case you know?"

"Yeah, I understand. I came here because of that too." Cagalli laughed.

"I guess we're soul mates or something. Well, besides the father thing. I just wanted to show him I wasn't just some stupid kid I don't know why I'm telling you this. You're probably not interested." Murrue shook her head violently.

"I am too! I want to know more about you and all of those I like." Cagalli blushed and turned her head away to hide it.

"You're the only one I can stand here Murrue, I am so grateful for you being here. Flay is just a nuisance and people like Miriallia just talk too much about love and stuff. It's like I'm stuck in a bubble of wedding shoes and cakes!" Murrue giggled.

"It's true. But you just have to learn and cope with it. There's nothing to do frankly."

"Yeah… I guess" Their conversation came to a stop and Murrue turned back to the screen while Cagalli kept staring out the window. It was one of those comfortable silences.

* * *

"Oh, I'm going with Miriallia of course… How about you guys?" Kira turned pale but Mu gave him an assuring smile.

"I've got someone I'm thinking about inviting. If you want I could probably get you a date too?" Kira insecurely shook his head.

"I... don't know." He stuttered. Mu smiled and blinked at Tolle.

"I'm sure I'll get you someone nice. Don't you worry!" Maybe Murrue had a friend? It was kind of weird that Mu would be so sure of who to ask. Usually he just went for the one considered "best" and no one had said no as of yet. But at those occasions it always took time to decide the best chick. Now he just knew. He knew he wanted to go together with Murrue. Even if it was just an uptight bal. He just hoped no one would have asked Murrue by the time he would be able to ask her. He didn't even take any time to reflect on this feeling of insurance and discomfort inside him when thinking of Murrue together with someone else.

The next day Mu was jumpier than he ever had been before. He could only think of Murrue and "what if she said no?" How would he react? He had no idea. Mu sighed and pulled his hand through his hair. This was so troublesome. Can't the lesson end soon? While I have the strength to ask that is.

This was awful! That old fool of a teacher just kept talking. Mu sighed loud and put his head in his arms. Some people turned their eyes to the sound but seeing nothing else happened they turned back to the lecture, which, in most people's eyes seemed rather boring.

* * *

"L… ga… La Fl… MU LA FLAGA WAKE UP!"

"WHAT!?!" Mu woke up feeling very disoriented. _He had fallen asleep!_ The lesson was long over. Some old teacher still held his shoulder. Apparently he had woken him. Mu recognized the fellow but he couldn't quite give him a name.

"Your lesson must be over now I'd imagine. It seems this classroom is very much empty. Perhaps should you be on your way?" Mu rubbed his face to chase away the sleepiness. Now he remembered, this teacher, wasn't his name… Alberton or something like that? Either way wasn't Mu supposed to have done something? His brain still felt mushy from the sleep but he tried hard to remember. A face, MURRUE!

"Oh damn. Sorry teacher, thanks for waking me but I gotta run!" He said in a hurry.

"Yes certainly, since the clock is already after fore.." Well out the door Mu heard Alberton's words. _After fore? _He must have missed at least two classes! It only gets worse he thought and sighed. But first, he had to find Murrue. At this time she must be in her student room. He just had to get there first and grab her.

The girls' corridor was just as lively as usually. Many turned seeing Mu enter. Some even blushed. Yes one did not exaggerate if one said he was one of the most attractive guys in first year. Some girls started whispering as he passed them. He smiled insecurely to them. But they just whispered even more furiously at that. Girls are really a weird specimen, he thought with a smile. And there it was, the door he would open to get to Murrue. Okay. He thought. Let's do it.

* * *

**End of chapter 4**

I don't really like this chapter since I wanted to introduce the party later on. To give the characters some room for intrigues but ah well. I was so uninspired I had to put it already. So sorry! But thank you for readingyet again!


	5. Chapter 5 The deception

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mobile suit gundam seed or any of its characters I only borrow them for my story. Thank you! 

­­­­­­­­­

My first Seed fanfic so please educate me if I'm wrong! Thank you!

ENTER PROBLEMS! (And enter mystery students…)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Deception **

"SAI YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" Flay's scream echoed in the whole of the boy's dormitory. Many peeked out their heads to see what the fuss was all about. Seeing Flay's angry appearance most hid. They wouldn't want her to scream on _them._

"Look Flay I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way, really!" Sai came stuttering after the redhead. Conveniently enough all the boys were nowhere to be seen. They probably figured Sai was done for and all they could do were to save their sorry asses.

"You, you.. YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR MY FEELINGS! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!" Flay started running. Sai hopelessly tried following but gave up.

"We're still on for the party right?" He whimpered to the disappearing girl.

The redhead ran all the way from the boy's dormitory to the girl's. She was crying all the way. Her cheeks were covered in tears and her mascara was long gone. The girls in the corridor made room for the crying girl and she ran just by them, bumping into people as she went. One girl even fell over, dropping all her papers on the floor. Just a few feet from Miriallia's room, she froze. The blonde guy turned around to see what all the noise was about. Flay opened and closed her mouth several times just staring

* * *

Mwu raised his hand to grab the handle of the door. But then some disturbance occurred and he turned his head to see who it was that shouted like that.

* * *

Murrue jumped off the bed and Cagalli did the same. They were both quite annoyed of the noise by now.

* * *

Without any warning Mwu found himself caught in a jungle of red hair and he had no time to think before Flay's lips met his.

* * *

Murrue got to the door first and Cagalli placed herself so that she might stare over Murrue's shoulder.  
At first Murrue felt glad as she saw those blonde locks and that he was outside her room, maybe even searching for her. But that feeling passed very quickly. Cagalli's eyes had widened and her mouth had dropped open.

"Hey Murrue, wasn't that the guy you liked?" Cagalli whispered. Murrue did nothing but stare. The blonde pushed the redhead away and turned pale at spotting Murrue. Flay looked displeased at the abrupt end of the kiss and tried to get Mwu's attention by pulling his shirt and yelling something no one quite understood or cared to even notice.

"Murrue, look, this is not what it seem, Look Murrue…" Mu tried but the moment the man opened his mouth Murrue slammed the door shut.

"Murrue!" He shouted and pounded the door. "Please, let me explain!" Murrue leaned against the inside of the door, panting. Cagalli looked worried but didn't do anything. The pounding went on for at least five minutes. But as it fatigued Murrue slid down the door to the floor. She buried her head in her arms and sighed. Cagalli sat down next to her and put her arm around her. She didn't say anything but her presence was enough to make Murrue stop shaking.

"Well, we weren't exactly going out so I guess he didn't do anything wrong." Murrue mumbled. Cagalli bit her lip preventing herself from yelling of frustration.

"He should have known better." Cagalli finally managed to say without sounding too mad. "And that Flay… wasn't she dating that other guy?" She continued. Murrue raised her head to see Cagalli's face.

"Yes… Poor Sai." She mumbled. Cagalli nodded.

"But that blonde guy, I'm gonna take care of him. Don't you worry one bit Murre-chan!" Cagalli said in a forced cheerful voice. Murrue shook her head vividly.

"I … don't want you to do anything, please? It doesn't matter. Could I … be alone for a while?" Cagalli looked worried but nodded. She gave Murrue a hug and arose from the floor. Murrue moved so that Cagalli could open the door and leave.

* * *

Mwu slammed his head into the wall.

"Damnit!!!" He shouted angrily and yet again pounded his head into the wall. Flay stood beside him and looked displeased. She wouldn't go away even though Mwu not once but twice had told her to get the hell out of here. He was still in the girl's dormitory however so he was not really in the position to tell a girl to leave. Most of the girls had taken cover either in their rooms or outside. If Mwu kept making this much noise a teacher would be called sooner or later but Mwu did not care about that flickering thought.

"Mwu… why didn't you tell me you were coming to see me?" Flay asked arrogantly and threw with her hair.

"GOD get it into your head woman, I was NOT here to see YOU. As a matter of fact I have avoided you ever since I understood you were here as well." Mwu said in a threatening voice. Flay looked sad at first and Mwu felt sure that he had upset her so that she would leave at last. But this was not the case sadly. Instead of shouting and or running away Flay took a deep breath and smiled.

"You don't have to deny it love. I know you feel the same as I do. You just want to scare me of because you're not good for me. But don't worry; I don't mind what papa says and I know we are meant to be" She turned around and gave Mwu a wink.

"I'll see you at the dance. – Think pink!" Mwu's mouth was as good as right open of surprise as he stared after the walking girl.

"Oh God this is too much" Mwu winced. He stared down the corridor at the closed door. He wanted to get back there. He felt so bad inside for what had happened. He just wanted to talk to Murrue, to explain! But he was scared at the same time. He remembered the wounded look on her face. Her sad eyes seemed to watch him from every corner. For once, Mwu felt as if tears burned in his eyes. But he blinked a couple of times and suppressed them. Murrue will never believe me, he thought.

"It's hopeless." He mumbled.

* * *

The spacecraft was a typical civil carer but the interior was somewhat more luxury than normal. Instead of fifty or more seats it had a couple of soft pink sofas. It also had a small bar tastefully decorated with plants. Moreover the carer had a fully equipped kitchen in the back as well as a bathroom which contained the necessary and of course some more. Both the kitchen and the bathroom were made mostly from white marble. In the pink sofa a blue-haired, very handsome man and a pink-haired equally handsome woman sat. The man was dressed simple in a nice red jacket and his quite long hair really went well with that redness. The woman on the other hand had very much longer hair, hers went down below her waist and it kind of floated in the weightless craft. 

"Haro, Haro!" A pink little circle robot beeped. The robot jumped around in the sofa next to the pink-haired who we by now, all know as Lacus, Lacus Clyne. And knowing her name we can also recognize the man sitting opposite to her. He is of course Athrun Zala.

"I still don't understand why we must go to earth at a time like this." Athrun moaned. "I can't skip my studies like this. Our future depends on it." Lacus smiled at Athrun's severe tone.

"If all goes well maybe your studies will not be needed. We must do what we can to avoid further tension between us and the Earth." She urged in a kind voice. Athrun nodded but still leaned his head in his hands in frustration.  
"Of course… You are right Lacus, as always. But I don't feel that it would make such a big difference that's all."

"Lacus-sama…" A short girl said in a shivering voice before she bowed.

"Hai, Mia-san?" The girl smiled shyly and came nearer. She bowed to Athrun as he turned his head watching.

"I … uh, the captain sent me to tell you that we will enter orbit in a few minutes"

"Thank you Mia-san. I will make sure to put my belt on then." Lacus answered. The girl blushed as she heard Lacus mention the seatbelts. It had probably been Mia's task to inform them, even though it was just a formality.

"I will get back to my seat… then…" She mumbled and hurried away down the chamber. Lacus giggled.

"She is so sweet, Mia-san." Athrun nodded but he seemed to be somewhere else as he was staring out through the window.

"Athrun." Lacus said and lifted her hand to stroke his cheek.

"It will be okay. If we just do what we have to everything will be okay. I know that is what your mother would have wanted." Her stroke was gentle and Athrun closed his eyes. A single tear released itself and fell down on Lacus hand.

"Thank you, thank you Lacus." And for once, the beautiful man smiled. Yes it was small and sad, but it was a smile and it does count. Lacus giggled at the sight of it and gave Athrun a pat on his head.

"Don't be so gloomy!" She urged and her laughed grew. Athrun seeing Lacus laughed too. And not a moment without Haro! The robot thought and fully indulged itself in jumping around on the giggling pair. This was fun. This was fun!

* * *

**The end of Chapter 5.**

BirchFire: . Thanks and I'm working on it yesyes XD

Reius Devirix: Thank you very much! I'm trying to get it as easy-read as possible, just bear with me! bows


	6. Chapter 6 Sickening thoughts

* * *

** Disclaimer: **I don't own Mobile suit gundam seed or any of its characters I only borrow them for my story. Thank you!

My first Seed fanfic so please educate me if I'm wrong! Thank you!

Thank you who have reviewed my story as of yet! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Sickening thoughts**.

The lessons carried on as ordinary but none of them seemed as interesting as they had before. All in all Murrue had not felt this bad ever before while attending school. She wanted to be as cheery and interested as she was only yesterday but somehow she just could not get the energy to. Instead she found herself constantly searching for those blond locks in the sea of heads. But then again, it had never been anything going on. Yes she had liked talking to him and she'd imagined he'd felt likewise. But she had been wrong. But with Flay? At first she had thought nothing of the girl together with Mwu and the thought struck her like from a cloudless sky. Well of course she had knew but she just hadn't felt like caring. But as she thought of the kind Sai she had spoke to at the first day the pain only doubled. He must be in such a pain. She thought. Supposedly Murrue's face turned even glummer because she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Cagalli; she gave Murrue yet another worried look. Cagalli had watched over Murrue like a hawk these last couple of days. And for that Murrue was very grateful. Murrue gave Cagalli an assuring smile. Murrue wasn't the victim here. It was Sai who was. It was his fiancé who had gone on to another guy just like that. Murrue and Mwu were never meant to be. It was a bit sad but it was the truth. Satisfied with that conclusion Murrue cast herself back into schoolwork. Well at least she tried to.

* * *

Mwu anxiously waited outside the lecturing hall. He had made sure to take a place close to the exit just so that he would see anyone passing. He would find Murrue and convince her that everything was a misunderstanding. He nervously searched among the people for that beautiful brunette. She would probably be one of the latest to leave. She was the type of girl who stayed and told the teacher how much she appreciated his or her work. As people just kept passing Mwu felt some redness on his cheek. He was defiantly not use to being this nervous for a girl. Not since kinder garden. Then he spotted her. She walked slowly together with her friend; he believed her name was Cagalli. Mwu took a deep breath and muscled into the flow of people. 

"Murrue…" He mumbled. She raised her head in surprise. Cagalli stared at Mwu with great black eyes. Murrue just looked confused and in her eyes he could detect how hurt she felt.

"Come on Murrue, we need to get that assignment done for Mister Berlie. You know how upset he gets if one is late." Cagalli said in a loud voice and lightly led Murrue away. Mwu couldn't come up with the power to shout and besides, he spotted that redhead down the corridor. A meeting with her was the last thing he would want. As the days past Mwu tried in every way to get in contact with Murrue. But nothing seemed to work. He never spotted her alone; she was always with that Cagalli-character. He tried to visit her in the girl's dormitory but she wouldn't open unless he spoke and as he spoke she fell silent. He also tried to slide messages under her door asking her to meet him but she never showed up. A week passed, and Mwu felt as bad as ever if not even worse.

"I can't believe myself… When I for once care for a girl… everything just crumbles. Can you understand it? Gimme another beer for God sakes, I'm so thirsty." Kira looked worried but did as his friend said and grabbed another beer from the small refrigerator they had in their room.

"I mean, GOD, why would that damn girl come to destroy me yet again? WHAT is a girl like she doing here?"

"Well Sai is here…" Kira mumbled frightened.

"SAI! OF COURSE! I will tell him all about it and then he will take care of that damn Flay and then I will be able to talk to Murrue without any of her appearance!" Mwu said triumphantly. Kira looked even sadder at the plan.

"I'm sorry but Sai already knows all."

"Oh, It will save me the trouble of telling him then! Great!" Mwu tried but Kira shook his head.

"No I mean Sai won't take her back. Flay has done this many times before and he won't take it anymore he said. " Kira explained. "And he doesn't like you." He added carefully. Mwu looked as if something really unpleasant just had fallen from the sky and landed in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mwu… I really am. But maybe you should just move on?" Mwu shook his head furiously.

"I can't. I can't let her think what she must be thinking now. I… I really like her. I do. I do like her a lot. And I don't want her to feel hurt." Kira nodded.

"Figures you wouldn't let it go just like that." Kira said with a smile.

"Of course not, after all I am the man who makes the impossible possible." Mwu answered in a false cheerful tone. Kira laughed and agreed that that was indeed the case.

"But I can't come near her." Mwu said in a frustrated tone. Kira shrugged his shoulders. He knew nothing of anything concerning love. Well he had been in love, but from resent events Kira had had to rethink what made her so special.

"I KNOW!" Mwu shrieked and clapped his hands. "You will come with me and draw that Cagalli's attention to you just so that I can get a second alone with Murrue!"

"Oh… But I can't… No I don't know…" Kira mumbled and blushed. Mwu gave him a pat on the shoulder and assured him that he could. After some more of Mwu's assuring treatment Kira agreed. Together they then decided that everything would take place the day after. This is it, Mwu thought, this is it! The rest of the day seemed never to pass. Mwu's heart raced in his chest as he thought that everything soon would be al right. Murrue would soon again smile at him.

* * *

The morning broke and even though the weather was not reassuring Mwu could not feel more hopeful. 

Murrue hurried finishing her eggs and bacon so that she would be able to throw herself back into work. Her writing books and pens were already there next to the bag. Miriallia winced over it but Murrue did not much care about it for once. She had the feeling that Flay would soon enter and occupy Miriallia's time anyway so why bother? And as expected Murrue did not much like the idea to sit down and eat together with that redhead. She trusted Miriallia all right but she could not quite imagine her sitting down and listen to what she felt and why. Somehow she knew that Miriallia would take Murrue's side but nevertheless, she could not tell. So she let it be. Instead she made sure to leave early and to pass Flay in the corridors as if she had not seen her. Not that Flay cared. To her Murrue was just another little grey mouse. The last of the scrambled eggs was swallowed swiftly and Murrue jumped to her feet. Miriallia still looked as sleepy as when she woke up so she did not notice any movement.

"I'm off!" Murrue shouted and grabbed all of her things. Luckily Cagalli just stopped by and opened the door so that Murrue didn't have to. It would have been troublesome with all that stuff.

"Yo!" Cagalli said with a smile. It was obvious that she tried to sound as happy as can be so that Murrue would not think about that anymore. And actually it worked. Murrue didn't think about it at all for a few seconds. But everything was brought back as a guy came walking up the corridor. It was Sai. Murrue and Cagalli said hi casually but they looked quite surprised.

"Ehm… excuse me, Murrue?" Sai then said in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Yes Sai?"

"Well… I was just thinking. Now that you and Mwu are not seeing each other any more…" Murrue's eyes widened but she kept quiet as Sai took a deep breath.

"Well you know, as it's a ball coming up we might as well go together don't you think?" Cagalli's expression was that of outmost shock. She had not seen this coming, no sere she had not. But Murrue's answer was even stranger.

"Okay."

Sai breathed out heavily.

"Thank you Murrue, I was thinking you too might turn me down. And I really think we get along well. Well then, see you at the ball Murrue! Bai!" Sai shouted happily and ran away towards the door. "I'm really late so sorry for running away like this!" His fading voice echoed in the corridor. As the sound of his footsteps disappeared Cagalli turned to Murrue.

"Why are you doing this? You know he just want to make Flay jealous"

Murrue's smile was sad and distant.

"It's okay. I know." She said simply.

"Wha… But why?!? Murrue you aren't some thing he can use in his game!" Cagalli shrieked.

"Don't be so naïve Cagalli. I said it's okay." Murrue said firmly. Cagalli could only hurry after Murrue as she started walking real fast. And it was just as well. She had no idea how she would fight her statement.

* * *

The huge space vehicle went in for landing. Lacus put on her seatbelt without disturbing her perfect hairdo. Athrun followed the jest and, somewhat grumpily, put on his as well. 

"This is so exciting do you not agree Athrun? This might change everything!" Lacus said and smiled. Athrun didn't say anything and just sighed. The minutes passed and the pressure inside the vehicle adapted to the one of earth as the landing went along. Soon the craft was loaded safely on land. Athrun released himself from his seatbelt and rose from his soft chair. Lacus did the same and her puffy dress needed no correction to look flawless.

"Come on Athrun. Let us write history." Lacus spoke in a soft voice as their security guards entered. Athrun smiled for the first time since we first met him:

"Alright Lacus."

* * *

"I can see her over there!" Mwu shouted excitedly to Kira, his partner in crime. Kira smiled nervously and stroke his cheek. 

"Mwu… I think I gotta go to the library…" He tried in a low voice.

"There'll be none of that! You must, I repeat, MUST occupy Cagalli!" Mwu said and pushed Kira in front of him.

"Please Kira. I think you look good together too." He said in a gentle tone. Kira sighed but didn't try to fight Mwu's pushing.

And all too fast Kira stood face to face with Cagalli.

"Hi Cagalli…" Kira stuttered and scratched his neck while smiling in his normal nervous manner. Cagalli looked puzzled but looked away from Murrue so that Mwu was able to snatch her away. It was if you will, the perfect crime.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­End of chapter 6

I'm sorry for all the waiting. I have been so busy with school and all that! All in all I like this chapter. I want to write more about Athrun and Lacus though!


End file.
